firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tesana (Sleet)
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Boss (for the time being) Status Alive Threat Level Assessment High Appearance She started out the same way as Terrace before she reformed and stabilized into a white colored pikmin. She shares practically all the same traits as Terrace except for a few things like the white shard that is within the middle of her body. Her form changes as any battle goes on until she returns back to that phoenix-like form. I would suggest not pushing her too far in that direction before that's pretty getting really close to her full power. She has an entirely white blade by her right side. Her eyes are made out of what appears to be white colored energy. She has a gray shard by her that connects her with Terrace. The gray shard is indestructible no matter who tries to destroy it. She sometimes gains an additional aura around her. The permanent aura that she has around her already regulates the temperature to be exceptionally cold. Powers She has the full mastery over the virtue-alignment version of the ice element (named as Hikaran or Pure Ice). She hardly has any attacks except for those that she combines her strength with Terrace but most of the time; she is the defender/healer. She heals at a rapid pace and can heal Terrace pretty well. Her power goes up as any battle goes up. She shares several abilities with Terrace but most of them are her own. I laugh at anyone who tries to attack her when he's nearby. She can freeze any point in the sky without even looking and she is very perceptive. She uses her virtue-alignment abilities to readily defend against any attack and sometimes deflect it back. She is hard to even damage since an aura can surround her during some point in the fight and reduce all damage against her. She has some hidden abilities that she doesn't use for a reason. The part that is special about her is that she knows the true potential of a being with just a single glance. She has most of her power locked away and it can only be unlocked when she is fighting as a team with her twin. Weaknesses She can hide her weaknesses pretty well and she doesn't suffer from close-up or far away attacks since she is able to defend against them easily. She is afraid of the black fire (bane-alignment version of fire) and so she'll try to block it since it can melt straight through the ice and still hurt her at the same time. It is also noted that she stays away from electricity but whether or not that is a weakness, I cannot tell. She does seem to be weak to dark energy. It is hard to tell but she might have a few hidden weaknesses. Resistances She is obviously not going to die against straight up fire and it won't even kill her. It is not even going to hurt her that much since only bane-fire can eat through Hikaran (the virtue-alignment ice). She is resistant against earth and the light (since she is a virtue-alignment user, she has a naturally high resistance against it). She has no problems dealing with either close up or far away attacks. She is extremely durable and that means that it will take a longer time to beat her down. Virtue-aligned versions of the elements won't do very much damage at all to her. Immunities She cannot be hurt by ice or extremely cold temperatures. She has no real physical shape and so physical attacks are useless except for if they are powered by any bane-alignment versions of the elements. Personality She is quite cheerful and seems to know more than what she's talking about. She is fully confident when she battles and will not hesitate to show her opponents that they are grossly underestimating her. It is above all else that it should be remembered that no one should get her out to her pleasant mood while she is fighting. She has a meaner streak in her then most beings living in this world. She can become a bloodthirsty maniac if pushed too far. She can be quite sarcastic when she wants to be. History She was born from the same plant as Terrace (her twin) and as such shares the same fate as him. They are not going to live for very long but they will live long enough until they served their purpose. She will search with Terrace to find the two that she was assigned to look for. She tried taking my head off but that's good because it means she has a capable mind. Themes Normal Themes Main Theme: Bleach - Soundscape to Ardor (Morning Remembrance) Battle Theme: D.N. Angel - Dark Vs. Light (Epilogue) Full Power Themes Main Theme: D.N. Angel - Through Pain Battle Theme: .Hack//Link - Tears of Feelings Teamed up with Terrace Themes Main Theme: .Hack//Link - Destiny Battle Theme: .Hack//Link - Kite vs. Fluegal Teamed up with Terrace at Full Power Themes Main Theme: .Hack//Link - Ovan Battle Theme: Okami - The Sun Rises (Piano Version) 'Trivia' *She is the weaker of the twins but makes up for that with her other abilities. It makes her the supporter and so she takes a position that would put her behind the one attacking. *She was separated from Terrace when they were originally one being. *The cold fire that makes up her phoenix form is not actually fire but something else entirely. Tropes Neutral Good, Action Duo (along with Terrace), Beware The Nice Ones, Sibling Yin Yang, Brother Sister Team (part of one with Terrace), and... Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Transitional Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Female Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters Category:Elemental Spirits Category:Keijo's Experiments Category:High Level Threats